


Fragmented Memory

by Skymni



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Amnesia fic, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Jason Todd Has Amnesia, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Cassandra Cain, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Tim Drake, Stalking, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Tim Drake is Red Robin, but doesn’t remember that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skymni/pseuds/Skymni
Summary: With his memory reduced to that of a partially clean slate Jason Todd finds himself without a clue of what and who he was; working to make a new life for himself from the bottom up.And after months of hard work with just the right amount of determination, Jason begins to wonder if those shadows he sees moving are really there — or if he truly does have a stalker or few.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Everyone
Comments: 84
Kudos: 326





	1. Exordium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wakes up in the hospital with no memories, makes a plan to leave, and does just that.

"You're very lucky sir," Started the doctor. "To have survived a coma as long as you have is nothing short of a miracle! I'll be needing to ask you a few questions but first let me explain your diagnosis,"

Jason wanted to do something. No, he had to do something. This wasn't just anything that he could just ignore, he had something that needed to be done and now. But _what_?

The strong urge to get up and do it was overwhelming to a certain extent, and yet he couldn't fathom why that was. What was so important that he felt the need to let out his frustrations as... as... _as what?_ Isn't he only one person? Of course he's only one person, _right_?

"You've been in a comatose state for two months with a damaged hippocampus. The hippocampus is the part of your brain that plays a role in making new memories, and even associated with learning and emotions. What my worry is is that since that part of your brains been damaged you'll be having a hard time with all that I've mentioned.

"Do you think you could tell me your name? And possibly anything odd that you could be feeling that maybe feels out of place?" At the mention of his name, a sharp pang shot through his skull. Hands coming and clenching the sides of his head he spoke before the doctor could speak up with what he assumes to be concerns.

"Jason." He all but whispered. Jason... _Jason_ — Jason what? What was his last name? Why can't, why can't he remember?

"Jason you said your name is? Do you remember a last? It's alright if you don't, things'll take time from here on out." The pumping of his pulse suppressed all other sounds for a split juncture. All areas of his head never ceasing in pain as it only seemed to balloon in a more intense fashion by the second.

_Jason... Jason... Jason..._

"W-What happened? Why am I like this?" _Why can’t I remember._ The doctor looked startled for a split second before he straightened his posture.

"We don't know anything about your accident, other than that you were found on the side of the street by a lady named Sherry Welch. Would you like me to contact them?" Jason shook his head no as soon as he asked; but slowly as to not further his ever pulsating headache. The name didn't ring any bells for him, a telltale sign he’s figured that he had no relation to her whatsoever.

If he wants to get around from here on out he’s going to be using that to his tactical advantage.

"How old do you think you are, Jason?" That was the first of his questions that really threw Jason in for a loop. He feels to be in his early twenties? Late teens? Despite being comatose for two months he feels youthful and a tad energetic, so early twenties perhaps.

"... don't know. Twenty?" The doctor nodded, seemingly agreeing with his estimate.

"That's all I'll ask for now, I don't wish to overwhelm you with anymore questions for the time being. Try to get some rest, the nurses will be here shortly to run more scans on you." A bit after the doctor left Jason could feel the initial panic from before when he first woke up start to swell in size. His arms began to tingle as did his ankles down. Blinking rapidly and breathing even faster the heart monitor to his left started to sound off like a siren, an alert of sorts.

Someone was going to get hurt if he didn't do something. Someone already probably _was_ hurt since he's not doing it, or given the fact that he's been unaware for two months he'd say they already _are_ hurt.

It's shocking of how much weight he feels on his shoulders yet knows none of what it's about. Jason started to look around his room some more, an IV cord that connect to his right arm, and a medical table with different items on top.

The room smelled stale, to put it briefly. There was no scented anything given that they must regularly sanitize the place. The main color for attraction was white and a shade of baby blue, nothing too harsh on the eyes but with his heightened senses they appeared brighter than they really were. The clothes they put him in were the typical medical gowns you see patients wearing, or at least what you’d assume they’d wear. Jason finds himself brushing aside an elongated strand of white hair that was starting to curl more on the ends.

Did he dye his hair white? Strange, doesn't seem like the type of thing he'd do. But then again he's not so sure on what type of thing he would do anyways. And that irked him. There's something very important in his life that he's forgetting, and he doesn't see himself remembering anytime soon.

The door burst open, a few nurses rushed over to him and immediately began to try and placate him.

\- - -

A week in the hospital and not a single shard of his shattered memory was magically put back in place since the time he first woke up and remembered something as basic as his name.

Jason wasn't sure how long they were going to be keeping him there, which was starting to make him gradually all the more restless.

Thoughts of running away from the hospital started to furnish itself into his mind to which he welcomed with open arms. When he realized that once he leaves the hospital for good he’ll be able to remember more, he was fantasizing day in and day out on how he’s going to leave. Then that was leaving him with the thought on whether or not if it would even be possible to do so in the first place.

The nurses were nice, and the few doctors that come by to ask questions were nice too. The one that would ask him the most mind boggling questions was called, “ _Doctor Smith_ ” and he, out of the others, was the most friendliest. Not that he cares all that much, he just wishes they'd start to give him the answers for a change instead of them asking him things he very obviously knew nothing about.

Most of the time he'd automatically reply with, " _Don't know._ " Or " _Don’t remember._ " to the point of him having to bite back his tongue about how fed up it’s all starting to make him. Jason's found himself easily angered but with a surprising amount of self-control, something that he realizes has been practiced for years.

Whatever he used to do, it sure did anger him a whole lot. Or maybe not doing it is what angered him the most, if that were the case it would explain a lot.

Jason wondered if he has a family out there, waiting for him to come home or to contact them. If his friends are getting annoyed at him for thinking that he’s ignoring them for reasons they know nothing about.

If he had any family members or friends then they surely would've found him by now. And at this very moment he supposes that's what hurts the most.

Do they even care about him? And with that a shard of his shattered memory returned with something heartbreaking. They don’t.

\- - -

What Jason liked to call his, “ _escapade_ ” was anything but graceful. He waited until they took him off the IV drip and then waited until nighttime that same day, where he shot up from bed — stumbling a whole lot while he did so and even crashing into what was holding its purpose as a nightstand — and booking it out of his room.

The hospital halls just stretched on and on, making the dwelling fire in his stomach reach greater heights when footsteps started to round the corner.

Acting on instinct Jason looked to the janitors closet and quickly went to hide in there, locking the door right after entering it and turning on the lights. The room was as to be expected, a strong stench of bleach and a whole lot of different tools for cleaning that would be needed for places like the hospital of all places. Just the thought that a contagious germ that could be deadly for him being on the door handle he just touched sent shivers from the bottom of his spine up until it settled on his shoulders like a winter coat that stayed there with a chill.

He needed to leave. More specifically he needed to leave this closet. He’d rather be in the bathrooms than here.

Opening the door slightly he peaked his head out and looked in both directions. Once noticing he was in the clear he just about slammed the door and started his haste again. Picking up speed that was only encouraged by the beating of his frantic heart.

This whole ordeal was awful for his blood sugar. But it felt right, in a strange sense. The thrill of it all, the avoiding all hospital staff, garnering up this sensation of nerves was right and normal for him in ways he’s hoping to figure out why once he gets out of here.

They don't know he's left the room, and if they were to find out they won't be happy. Jason kept that in mind all up until he was met with his last hallways to conquer.

The lobby area was a whole lot more crowded than anticipated. A crowd of people, who Jason noted, that are just about to bear witness to a man dressed in a hospital gown run to the doors as if he was a wanted felon. Said people who are potentially stronger and could pin him down in his current state weakened by weeks of no exercise.

If he wants out without a scuffle going down he’s going to need to find a change of clothes first, there's no way he can outrun them if he tried and not to mention that if he does they'll have his face on camera that they could use for identification—

The cameras. Just the reminder that he's on the security cameras reacted in him exhaling harshly from his nose.

Jason went to take a step backwards when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He tensed at the abrupt touch and acted without thought.

"Hey, should you be—" He didn't let the guy finish his question before he was knocked unconscious with a swipe of Jason's hand.

Jason’s eyes widened as his mouth went agape. He looked from the unconscious man he just caught in his arms to the people in the lobby who are just in ear shot.

Did he just— _did he just nerve strike the guy?_ How he knows how to do something of the sorts is both alarming and very unsettling, but also kind of cool he finds himself adding.

So Jason has the ability to defend himself if need be? That'll come in handy. Maybe. But it has just now so he doubts it won’t. And if memory serves him right Gotham is a shit hole, and his memory has been anything but unreliable, he adds very much not sarcastically.

"Sorry, sorry," Jason kept repeating, mainly to himself even though the words are directed to a man who isn’t even conscious enough to hear it. He dragged the guy to the nearest staff bathroom that luckily no one was using, and he couldn’t see who would be at this time, and placed the guy in the furthest down stall.

"Oh man, I'm awful for what I'm about to do. Sorry not sorry dude," Grabbing the guys beanie Jason could only hope he doesn't have lice or anything like that. After inspecting the dude's hair he concluded that he did not have lice, and that Jason was just paranoid. Paranoia being something else that comes naturally to him, he noted with uncertainty.

Once the man was undressed minus his boxers Jason did the same and swapped clothing with him. Giving him all the respect he could spare and not leaving him mostly naked in a hospital’s bathroom.

"Thanks," Finished Jason as he stepped out the stall with just the bit more confidence. He also made sure to leave all personal belongings laying next to his unconscious form for him to wake up to, with the guys money being an exception. He's going to need it, _and_ _holy smokes_ _did he have a lot of it._

Maybe his luck ain't so bad after all. After thinking about that for a while longer he shook his head. He's gotta be the most unluckiest guy around. But at the moment not as unlucky as the dude he just did a nerve strike on, that's for sure.

Next up were the hospital security cameras. Now Jason wishes he'd remembered to clear those before booking it for the entrance. But can one blame him? He's desperate and currently living out his hospital fantasy of escaping the place. It was more of a ' _spur of the moment_ ' type thing if anything.

Jason read off the signs as he passed by the same Janitors closet he hid in earlier and cringed when the thought of germs came up.

Was he a germaphobe? Well if he wasn't before he might be now. The hospital is nasty, and backed up by the loud coughing he here's every other hallway he walks down.

' _Clinical research facility... x-Ray department... morgue..._ ' Jason flinched at that one. ' _Reception..._ '

After a bit more walking and reading the signs he found the room he's been looking for. There was no special sign for it like the other things, and there sure as hell wasn't just one person manning all cameras. They were all chatting amongst each other, not at all paying attention to what's going on with the screens in front of each other.

A majority of them now that he got a closer look were actually sleeping while the one closest to him was watching a video propped up by his phone. Some guy making a house and then cutting to him destroying a different section of said house. Should Jason do that? It seemed like fun and a good way to let out frustration that he seemed to have been bottling up for some time now. He’ll have to put a pin on that one for now since more pressing matters were on hand.

The scene just screamed Gotham hospitals and Jason found himself dispensing an exasperated sigh at the sight. If he were to mess with the camera footage then he'd need everyone to leave the room. Meaning a diversion of sorts was needed.

_Fire alarm?_ Jason shot that thought down instantly, that would just be cruel to the other patients here after all. If he were to scream he'd only be doing more harm than good since that would both wake them and alarm hospital security guards if there were any around.

After running through more scenarios Jason figured there wasn't any point in trying to erase the camera footage if he couldn't even get in there to start with.

But then, like all his other bad choices he’s committed so far, a plan came to mind that he didn't bother to think through long enough before he barged into the room. All the eyes of who were working there directed themselves all at once and stared. Jason realizes he doesn't like the stares of a bunch of strangers on him so he spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"They're handing out donuts to staff members in the staff lounge and I've been told to let you guys know?" He didn't mean for what he said to come out as more of a question than a statement and began to beat himself up over it. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid—_

"Oh cool! What's the occasion?" Jason immediately shrugged. "Appreciation?" He did it again, making it sound more like a question than a statement. The few people that were awake all shared a look but didn't seem to care all that much anyways.

"We'll head down later then—"

"They're almost out actually, uh Doctor— _Doctor Smith_ is plowing through them faster than they could be made." Jason apologized mentally to his doctor. He deserved better, truly. But sacrifices must be made if the guy he left in the bathroom wasn't an example of that already.

Jason had to hold in a snort at one of the security people whispering the words, " _That bastard_ " beneath their breath before all five of them stood up and went for the door.

None of them sparing Jason a second glance that had him asking himself if what he did actually just worked, or if he's just insanely badass like that. He likes to go with the latter for that.

Heading towards the computers straight away he did so as quietly as possible and began cleaning footage, but not before playing through them to see which ones spotted him and which didn't.

Surprisingly yet not so surprising he’s pretty well versed in technology related things. Just what type of guy was he? He’ll be finding out soon enough.

It was almost comical seeing himself running through the halls in a hospital gown, up to the point of where he very obviously did a nerve strike to a guy that looked less shocked than Jason did after he slumped into his arms.

At that, Jason did let out an obnoxious snort that caused him to freeze momentarily when one of the staff members started to stir.

That reminded him of what little time he has to do this so he finished up with the last of the footage and left the room.

His last objective: Leaving the damn place and figuring things out himself afterwards.

Easy enough, right?


	2. Suppositious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason’s making a new life for himself, and a kid comes in and stirs things up entirely.

_"It's alright to be afraid," Stated the man. Jason who was huddled in a mountain of blankets squeezed the bunched of fabrics in his hand to further encase himself, as if that action would refute his words in a way to say,_ " _but I'm not afraid._ "

_When Jason went to snap back a reply another shot of thunder ripped through the air and cracked against the confines of what he assumed to be his bedroom._

_The boy whimpered, hugging himself painfully tight as tears started to brim at the corners of his eyes. The man who spoke earlier let out a sigh, which only proved to make Jason even the more anxious than before._

_"I-I'm supposed to be ——," The words censored themselves, a fuzzy static like noise used in replacement. "he's brave and fearless. Definitely not s-scared by some thun—" On cue a crack of thunder sounded off, which elicited a muffled scream from the boy who began to cry right after, willing for the gods to cease their tyranny and let him sleep in peace._

_Thunder always meant that_ he _would be mad. That_ he'd _have to stay inside, ultimately ending with_ him _having more excuses to get drunk and hurt his mom._

_On a particularly bad night when the weather was especially sour like it was now, Jason was kept awake and forced to listen to his mom plead for his dad not to hurt her._

_With every whip of lightning Jason shut his eyes, trying his hardest to get the image of his battered mom out of them. Things were different now — way better than before._

_"Oh Jason," Whispered the man. When Jason managed to pry one of his eyelids open expectantly he was met with a faceless man, all features blocked out by a mass of tangled black tendrils all swirling about in a never ending loop._

_But his touch against Jason's head was familiar and warm — the exact opposite from the one who would regularly beat his mom. It reminded him of who his real father was, and that this man speaking to him was indeed said father._

_"I was once told that without fear, one cannot be brave. The two while contradicting to each other, still manage to go hand in hand." Jason's blankets were slowly being pried from his hands — he went to grab a handful of it back up again but before he could his hand was being held in the man that he now recognized to be his real dad, and thought to himself how fitting that statement of his was at the moment. The man who was brave, holding the hand of the boy who is currently more afraid than ever._

_Jason sniffled, then tightened his grip to which his dad returned with a squeeze. His touch was Jason's crutch for the time being, and Jason told himself he didn't mind that being his reality._

_"So I can— I can still be ——" The word was censored again. The world flashing a stark red that Jason nor his father noticed. "even though I'm scared?" Jason asked quietly, feeling his hand begin to moisten with sweat. Yet his dad didn't seem to notice — or bother with it anyways as he remained turned towards Jason, face still unreadable due to the black tendrils._

_"Of course." Silence pursued the both of them afterwards, but it wasn't an awkward or suffocating one. More welcomed than anything._

_Jason's blinking was starting to grow heavier by the minute to the point where he found himself leaning his head on his dads arm, not yet tall enough to rest it atop his shoulders but he had hope that one day he would._

_His dads hand left Jason's, which left the boy pouting. When an arm wrapped itself around his shoulders the pout left his lips and instead replaced with a content smile._

_"Can you stay here? With me I mean, until I fall asleep?" Jason felt embarrassed at even asking such a question, that he was showing his weakness to a man he saw that had none. But then he remembered back to the words he was just told, and everything was alright again. Because it's okay to be afraid, and without fear you couldn't be brave._

_"Sure son. How about I read you something? We can pick up where we left off in Pride and Prejudice if you'd like? Or we can even read something else — the choice is entirely up to you," The man got up from his spot on the bed and walked over to Jason's nightstand, where the book he just mentioned seemed to appear from thin air._

_"'S'fine, can we read that one?" Jason asked meakly. A hand reached its way to ruffle Jason's hair before his dad tucked Jason back into a laying position, less blankets than before covering his form as he sat down in a chair of his own._

_"Yes, anything you want Jaylad."_

\- - -

Waking up with a gasp, Jason shot up from his bed and took a moment to take in what he just experienced.

_Dad. That was my dad, and he called me... Jaylad?_

A fragment he'd been missing, he concluded, brought on by the same weather as that day when he was a kid.

Jason's head snapped in the direction of the window and watched as fat rain droplets splashed against the glass and rolled down afterwards. Every other few minutes thunder would rip itself across the skies — and every time it did Jason tensed further into himself.

_"It's alright to be afraid,"_

Jason shrugged off his blanket after getting a look at his digital alarm clock on the nightstand to his right. It read 5:34 — meaning he had just around an hour until he's expected back at the book store to get his time in.

A job he decided upon after realizing his love for reading and all things literature back when he had no cable for T.V. Books being what kept him entertained, more so than T.V at this point.

Which brought him back to what he took note of in his dream. His dad read to him a book called, " _Pride and Prejudice_ ". When he got to work he'll remind himself to look for that specific book to see if it triggered any hidden memories.

It's been a few months since he woke up from his coma. And all previous attempts at triggering a memory came back pointless up until now. Whenever anything remotely familiar crossed his path he'd stick to it like glue — desperate for it to prompt a remembrance of who he was previous the accident he woke from.

When he spoke to Doctor Smith a day after waking up about the lady that found him he didn't receive much information. Just that he was found unconscious and bleeding from the head on the side of the street late at night with nothing but a black t-shirt on and a regular pair of jeans, with every other particle of clothing one would wear going out. 

Definitely strange and out of place, but Jason didn't want to start an investigation with the authorities if possible. A part of him deep down telling him to trust his gut instinct and figure things out himself.

Reaching into his nightstand drawer he pulled out a black leathered journal alongside a pencil. The wood closed with a thud and afterwards Jason was soon emerged into writing down all that he dreamt about.

The information was important and he worried that if he didn't write it down now while the memory was fresh in his mind he'd forget it all together.

The scratches of lead against paper filled the room — until it wasn't. Jason didn't stop until his hand cramped, and then did he realize he was finished with the task.

The first one he had to write down, he reminded himself, and if reading that book from his dream does anything for his memory then he'll have more to jot down soon.

\- - -

The first thing Jason did when he entered the book store was head towards the literature section and skim through the titles up until the familiar cover of Pride and Prejudice finally registered itself into his mind.

Would a single touch elicit a flash of memory? Or would it do nothing? If just the sound of thunder brought on a lucid dream then anything's on the table at this point. Perhaps if he stared hard and long enough at his favorite place to eat at he'll remember something important.

Shaking his head he sighed. He knew it wasn't that easy, or maybe he's wrong and it's exactly that easy.

With nimble fingers he grabbed the book from the shelf and went over to the counter he worked behind. Sitting on the stool he pulled out for himself the first page was opened up — thus beginning his light reading.

He was moving onto the second chapter when the voice of his boss was heard from in front of him.

"Good morning Jason," Greeted Penelope, her voice lowered so just the two of them heard. Jason looked up from his book and smiled at the older lady. 

"'Morning boss, need anything?" When she shook her head she began to explain to him how the book he's reading was something she read when she was around his age. Jason listened on out of respect but couldn't help the impatient tapping of his finger against the cover that he kept subtle so he wouldn’t hurt her feelings.

And after she was done storytelling — a delight on most days when he's not in the mood he's in now — she pulled a thing of butterscotch candy from her pocket and passed it over to Jason with the smile on her face never leaving.

"This for me? Aw you shouldn't have." She laughed. "My grandchildren don't like to eat it anymore, so have as much as you'd like. There's always more in the staff room."

Jason knew more about her family relationships than probably appropriate ethical wise given their positions, but neither of them seemed to mind. In a way Penelope was like the grandma he never had. Or maybe he did have a grandma, in that case he's sorry to her that he doesn't remember.

"Thanks," Pulling his book back out he opened the page where he last left off. "I'll have to remember to save some for later then."

When Penelope was walking away Jason didn't miss the, "Don't forget your name tag mister." and immediately reached into his pocket and clipped it over his maroon shaded crewneck. The uniform requirement for the book store wasn't anything too strict, Penelope only asked that the workers don't wear anything too flashy but also not too unprofessional.

With having no sense of fashion previous working here Jason was forced to read through a few magazines in his work about what he should wear — and now he finds himself wearing the clothes he bought for work outside of it too.

Formal wear he called it. With his favorite crewneck matching alongside his newly bought white turtleneck he felt both comfortable and classy. His jeans were a plain black with brown shoes to top it all off.

Further into reading than last time Jason was fully immersed into the story and was now really understanding of his younger self for having read this back then. Or technically speaking having his dad read it to him, but the point still stands, the book is amazing and he can't seem to put it down.

That is, until a much louder voice cleared his throat from over the counter. It wasn't Penelope this time, and it didn't sound like any of his coworkers either.

Customers don't usually start coming around until later in the morning so having one at the moment came as a surprise.

Placing his book back down with a bookmark in place he looked to see who wanted his attention and heard his heart thump for a split second.

Black hair that spiked up just a little in the front going back, lips downturned in a frown as his emerald green eyes were looking right through him.

He looked anything but impressed, but Jason ignored that and forced on a smile. Maybe the kids having a bad day, is all. He used to have those all time when—

Wait, did he? Probably, most likely, everyone has their off days.

"What can I do for you?" Asked Jason, which only caused the boys entire face to harden. Eyes squinting now and eyebrows furrowed he looked Jason up and down. Jason didn't want to show his discomfort and only kept smiling.

"Todd, where have you been?" His heart did that funny thing again. His mind didn't seem to process all that's happening but something else — something locked away alongside his memories started to stir with his presence.

What it entailed he wasn't exactly sure, but it wasn't anything particularly bad, and it wasn't anything good either.

"Sorry but— but do I know you?" There was so much truth in his words, so much confusion that the boy who was previously scowling turned expressionless all together. Jason worried he hurt the boys feelings, that maybe he said the wrong thing to someone that he was supposed to treat with respect as a customer.

"What do you..." The boy shook his head and fixed his demeanor. "what happened? Why are you in this ridiculous get up and working in a book store of all places? Seems entirely out of character Todd." Jason flinched back at his words and tried to hide the offended look in his eyes that begged to differ. Instead Jason scowled and clenched his fists to his sides, just out of view of the kid.

"Look is there something you need? Checkout? Anything?" Jason was feeling more anxious than anything. A pounding growing louder as the seconds tick by the longer this boy continues to call him by that name.

He didn't respond and hesitantly slammed down a thing of art supplies down on the counter, rattling the nearby stand of book markers.

Jason wanting to break the tension however he can complimented his selection of art supplies and authors — which resulted in a faint redness to tinge the tips of the boys ears before he went back to scowling right after.

"Father will be rightfully informed of this meeting next I see him." Was what he said before stomping off and out the automatic door, though Jason was sure if possible he would've slammed that too.

Jason wasn't sure what to take of that, maybe the kids dad was some big and important man that'll get him fired.

Grimacing at the possibility, Jason went back to his book and started reading. Ignoring the headache he had and hoping he doesn't black out then and there from the confrontation he just had.

_Todd._ Jason... _Todd?_ Is that his name? His full name? It felt right, but enough that it left him feeling unnerved. Since making an identity for himself he wasn't sure what last name to choose, but now he knew what he was going to pick for himself.

That boy was also someone very familiar. Someone he knew, and someone who obviously knew who he was as well.

But how? He'd make sure to write the whole thing down when he got home. Maybe make some dinner for himself while doing so.

Feeling his nerves finally relax themselves Jason rolled his shoulders and brought himself back into the world of literature. Oblivious to the eyes staring right at him from the book stores entrance windows. They eventually walked off after sending out a text message to a group chat.

_Damian:_

_Found Todd_


	3. Scrutinized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kid keeps coming back with a strange demand and Jason is confused.

The idea of buying himself a phone had been something he'd written down on a to-do list back home. But Jason always had that thought pushed to the back of his mind due to his many other worries that took over in priority.

So when that kid with the emerald eyes came back, arms crossed and ever piercing eyes waiting for him to respond Jason was dumbfounded expectedly.

Jason blinked. Then blinked again. The boy rolled his eyes impatiently and made a, " _Tt_ " noise with his tongue and teeth.

"Kid—" Jason shook his head, elongated hair-turning-wavy bouncing back and forth to add a dramatic flair. "why do you need my number?" He asked with a hint of feeling vexed. The boy's frown hardened, before going back into its neutral state. "Father wishes to have a few words with you."

"Well sorry to break it to you kiddo but I ain't no genie, and if he wants to get in contact with my superiors then he can do so by either looking up the number we have on our established website, or coming in himself and requesting their presence over at that," Jason pointed somewhere behind the boy, his eyes following his finger to a counter far over in the more secluded area of the bookshop. "fancy counter over there."

The boys right eye twitched and his lips parted in a silent snarl. Jason dully noted that the kid is in fact, not looking to speak to Penelope or anyone of his other coworkers for that matter.

"I do not want the stores number. I am here to gather _yours_ , _Todd_." There it was, that damn name that always succeeded to rattle his mind like one would a maraca. The world dizzied for a second, and then Jason knew right that second that it wasn't just the name causing this strong reaction. There was something more, something in the way he pronounced it with such irritation that it was painfully familiar, yet not at all simultaneously.

Noticing Jason's hesitance the boy cleared his throat. Jason's eyes made eye contact with his and noticed the slight waver of concern that flashed through them.

"Sorry kiddo, it's against store policy for employs to give out private information during working hours." Holding up his hands in mock surrender he smiled in a way he hoped didn't convey just how anxious he was feeling.

"Then I'll request again afterwards. Perhaps during your lunch break." Jason sputtered as his mind slid to a record scratching stop.

" _What?_ " He asked in a higher pitched voice than intended. "Does your dad seriously want my number that badly?" When Jason made a face the kid glared.

"I don't like repeating myself. Yes, I've already said he wants to get in contact with you. Are your ears that dirty Todd that you're having trouble hearing?" Breathing out a laugh Jason brought his hand up in an attempt to cover it.

From the corner of his eye he could see the kid vaguely flinch. But when Jason swiveled his chair so he was fully facing him with not just his head he was back to his neutral state of standing with his arms crossed.

"Uh no I heard you the first time," A pause. "I'm just having troubles understanding what I did to get his attention is all." The words, please don't get me fired, played in his head while he waited for the boy to respond. When he did his mind silenced to process all that he said.

"I've given you more credit than deserved I see. If it somehow wasn't obvious before, father will speak to you and then you can make your faulty assumptions yourself."

" _Faulty assumptions,_ " Repeated Jason, a smile upturning his lips in amusement. “For such a little guy you’ve got spunk."

Through gritted teeth he responded, “I. Am. Not. Little!" Jason snorted back a laugh, not wanting to upset the kid more than he already has.

"Sure you aren't," He said in an incredulous manner. The kids glare returned.

"I fail to see how this has to do with anything, not that I care to be enlightened either way."

"Then do you care about the other customers?" Using his finger he motioned to the people standing behind him who all looked bored in their own different ways. The kid's shoulders tensed. They’d been standing there since the start of their conversation, he was glad they weren’t more angry than they appeared.

" _Tt._ " And with that the he walked off, the customer that stood directly behind him let out a sigh of relief and placed their book on the counter.

\- - -

Jason wasn't sure if he should be surprised or creeped out by how the kid knew exactly when his lunch break would start.

Fingers barely grazing the bread to his homemade sandwich he picked one and widened his eyes with surprise.

"Did you seriously wait the whole 3 hours for me to go on break? Or did you memorize my schedule or something?" Jason asked.

"What does it matter? I'm here with a purpose and I plan on leaving with it fulfilled." He responded curtly, leaving no room up for debate. "So either give me that number now or there will be consequences." Jason heaved out a slow sigh and shook his head just as tiredly.

"Fine," Reaching down into the counters space directly below him he grabbed a slip of paper with some strangers number written on it, and handed it over to the kid.

"Happy now?" The kid looked it over for a moment, lips pursed before he gave a single nod of his head and leaving once more.

Jason waited until he out of earshot before letting out a laugh, opening up the light wrapping for his lunch and taking his first bites.

\- - -

"Do you think of me as some kind of joke?" _Yes. Kinda, you're just fun to mess with._ But Jason wasn't about to say those words anytime soon.

"What ever could you be referring to kiddo?" Mocked Jason. A lopsided smile adorning his face as he continued to read through the book in his hands.

"That number wasn't yours. Father made a fool of himself and it's all your fault. This was on purpose, I'm sure. You’ve been acting oblivious for too long now, working in a book shop and wearing—" He spoke like the words were sour on his tongue. "—wearing turtlenecks of all things!” _What’s wrong with—_

”What are you getting at Todd? Is this another sick game of yours to get under everybody's skin with?"

Jason looked up from his book visibly startled. He opened his mouth to reply but the insides of his throat were left with a dried sponge to soak up the words instead. Closing his mouth then opening them back up he realized he was starting to look like a fish more than anything.

"Huh?" He managed to say. This only infuriated the kid more.

" _Stop acting this way_ — acting like you don't know who I am and return to your normal self! It's not funny and I can assure you no one else finds it amusing." There was a heavy weight to his words that Jason wasn't getting the full picture of. Instead he focused on his suspicions being confirmed; that he knows of who he was before the coma and could potentially hold the key to helping him figure out his identity.

Not only that, could this kid be someone close to him in a familial sense? Maybe even a family friend? He mentioned that other people were upset with his predicament, so that definitely complicates his theories a bit.

"—If you think this joke of yours is funny then you're sorely mista—"

"I don't what you’re getting on about kid," Started Jason. Said kid immediately shut up and furrowed his brows. "But i'm not whoever you say I am. Hell, I'm not who your _dad_ thinks I am either.”

He looked taken aback by his words, confidence wavering as he was too stunned to make any movement.

"For starters I don't even know your name. I've been calling you _kiddo_ or _kid_ this entire time and you either _really_ like that nickname or you just don't care to correct me." A silence pursued the both of them when he finished. Jason willed himself to take a step back from the situation and to calm his frantic thoughts from getting out of proportion.

A ghost of a hand was trying to point his mind in the right direction, the direction where a core fragment is stored. A fragment that keeps getting poked and teased at whenever this boy comes into presence.

" _Damian._ " Jason dumbfounded, blinked. "But you knew that already."

\- - -

The name slipped off his tongue with ease. "Damian," he whispered to no one in particular. His apartment was still mildly lit up by the orange hues of sun from his living room window, and he told himself to try and focus on that instead.

But he couldn't. He was so obviously forgetting something about the boy — no, about _Damian_ — that was tearing him up on the inside. Like someone put his heart in a blender and turned it on to the highest setting and let it sit to spoil before turning it back on.

Oddly specific, but Jason learned his lesson that time to better manage his tasks.

The encounter had left him shaken up. Jason had a pit in his stomach and could feel it practically growing in size when he remembered how Damian looked about ready to cry after the admittance of his name. He didn't bother to stay and see Jason's reaction, much to Jason’s surprise. He was so confident in the way he held himself, and how he strongly believed that Jason was just trying to fool him and his family. That Jason was playing _another one of his sick games to get under everybody's skin._

Those words unnerved him. And it made Jason contemplate whether remembering who he was is a good idea or not and if he's truly as awful a person Damian made him out to be.

But another part of him — the part that's still irked over the matter that first arose when he became conscious — needs to know who the person he was so worried about in the first place. And how it led him to where he is today.

Someone was in danger and it really seemed like Jason was the person to save them. He needed not remember just for himself, but for that person too.

And _he will remember_ , he tells himself, hands clenched to his sides. _He has to_. For who is he without his memories? Nothing but a shell of a man that once was, and is no more for as long as he doesn't remember.

\- - -

The phone next to him started to ring. Putting the book marker in between pages he reached for the stores old fashioned telephone and ghosted it over his ear. He recited the greeting to the person on the other line with phrases he memorized in under a minute. He praised himself at the time for having a sharp memory and being able to keep things in mind so easily, as ironic as that being.

"—can I do for you?" A muffled snicker was heard on the other line before a female who sounded young cleared her throat.

" _Hi yes, I am looking for the book, "Nevgon" and want to know if you guys have it in stock?_ " Jason's eyebrows furrowed. Something wasn't right but he couldn't place his finger on what it was exactly.

"Have you tried looking on the website?" Inquired Jason. He could easily tell she was trying to muffle her laughter on the other side of the phone that was indiscreetly masked with a fake cough. It was then that Jason heard a door open and close in the background with the chattering of a male right after.

" _Actually I was hoping I could come in for pickup._ " The voice in the background was only just audible. The phrases, " _... eph... doing... are you—_ " was all that he heard and he didn't care all that much to keep trying to decipher the rest of them.

"Would you like to place an order online? When the book arrives you can come for pickup? Or it could also be shipped—"

" _Nah, just wondering if you have it at the store so I could come in person for it._ " Jason looked through the computer that was on the stores counter and started to look around the stores page. When he searched, " _Nevgon_ " nothing showed up. Confused, he squinted his eyes.

"You get the title right ma'am?" The snickering grew louder and more visible by the second, and when Jason went to question about it she shouted, " _Nevgon give you up!_ " With an even louder voice in the background irritably yelling, " _Steph!_ ".

Jason was never given the chance to respond since the moment it all happened it was done with just like that. He held the phone in his hand, took a breath in, and then laughed wholeheartedly a few seconds later.

_Did he seriously just fall for that?_ The joke really is on him then, he even went the extra mile for the caller and pulled up the stores catalogue to see if they had " _Nevgon_ ".

"Fuckin' people." He felt oddly grateful for whoever decided to prank call him. His mood had been dampened the past few days and the good laugh they provided was something he needed to help brighten his mood. Not to mention that no one bothers with prank calling book stores. The funnest places to pull those pranks on were definitely the fast food joints. Not that he's ever done it before—

Has he? There's no doubt about it that he's done it before. Something inside his mind confirming that he has indeed prank called a business before, and Jason smiled at the thought.


	4. Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meal grab shifts Jason’s life in all sorts of directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr! It’s: Skymni

With the Saturday coming to a close, Jason was now left with the tough decisions regarding what to do with his free time. There was always reading, and then there was the matter of his perfectly capable cable that he's barely bothered touching since getting it set up.

It's not that he doesn't enjoy watching anything, he just doesn't have an interest in it as much as he does with reading. Every now and then he'll turn it on to see what's on the news — usually in the mornings whenever he feels the need to catch up with Gotham and it’s daily crime reports.

As soon as Jason reached out for the remote he stopped midway when an obnoxious wale emitted itself from his stomach. Jason groaned, and realized just how hungry he truly was after a moment of careful consideration.

Going out to eat right now wouldn't be so bad, he figured. And a meal from his favorite food joint came off as more appetizing than another failed meal of his own creation.

And with " _Pride and Prejudice_ " already being fully read and finished — _with no other memories triggered_ he adds disdainfully — that left him with a book series that was recommended to him from a coworker of his.

A book that's gotten so popular in fact that there was even its own T.V adaptation for it. After being strictly told to stay away from said show until he finishes reading the books that leaves him with a new past time.

He walked to his bathroom to splash water on his face but stopped when he caught his reflection. He hadn't realized how little he must've been eating. The coma already contributed to a massive weight loss, but outside of is where the rest came from.

Jason makes a mental note to himself that he needs to eat more, maybe add some more carbs to his diet as well. And it's while doing that does a flash of pain tear through his skull; powerful enough to cause his knees to weaken, leaving Jason gasping on the floor with his fingers knotted tightly in his hair.

_"——would be upset if you don't finish the food Jaylad,"_

Forcing himself to loosen the grip in his hair he's left in a strange state of vertigo when he starts to move around his apartment to gather his stuff to go out.

_"I'm just not hungry right now..."_

Jason refused to step back in the bathroom — his reflection would only throw him off given his current state. Remembering, he realized, either came peacefully with little protest of pain, or the exact opposite of that.

_"Just try to eat something, okay? I'll come back later to tuck you in. Maybe tomorrow we could even go out and do something together? Only if you're up for it though."_

Jason grabs his book after zipping up his sweater, slips on his shoes and opens his door to leave. The cool air whipped at his face and left with a resonating presence that chilled him to his bones. It was starting to get to that time of year where he could see mist with every exhale of his breath, when the sun goes down in the middle of the afternoon, and when things get a whole lot darker than usual.

He'd have to update his wardrobe coming next payday. And he'd also have to look into more fashion trends regarding winter themed outfits now for both work and outside of.

_"Are you kidding? Of course I'm up for it! —— never backs down from anything!"_

Something else he'd have to do? Write this new memory down. Except there really wasn't much to write down exactly, just a snippet of a conversation he had some time ago with the man he identified as his dad.

Nothing too drastic like living out a past memory of his for example. He'd easily remember it even after getting something to eat, so he'd decided that he'd trouble his future self with that task and focus on other things for the time being.

\- - -

Jason was turning a corner when a shoulder bumped into him abruptly. He grunted in surprise and went to mutter out an apology for not fully paying attention but the man — or teenager really — placed a hand on his shoulder and said sorry before walking off again.

_O...kay?_

His identity had been masked by a hoodie that was obviously much too big for him, though the black strands of hair didn't go unnoticed when he kept his head tilted downwards. It made Jason ponder the thought if whether or not he had been the one not paying attention, or if it was the teen.

When the hooded figure was out of sight Jason shook his head and kept walking, ignoring the funny feeling that was centered around the back of his neck as he willed himself to keep walking with his now stiffened legs.

\- - -

The air that rushed passed his face the second after entering the diner was welcomed with a smile on Jason's reddened face. He could practically feel the invisible frost melting off his bones — allowing them to move more freely now but in a way made them feel drenched in honey.

"Hey George," Greeted Jason with the still ever present smile. He hasn't bothered to untuck his hands from his pockets yet as they were still cooling off.

George after noticing his presence smiled in his direction and waved. A man in his late forties George was, hair silvered out with age and marks indented into his face permanently that conveyed themselves more visibly when he made facial expressions.

"Welcome back Jason, how have you been?" Jason walked up to the front counter. "Oh you know, the usual. Been semi-busy with things outside of work and figured I could unwind down at your diner with some of your amazing cooking." George let out a hearty laugh at the compliment and went over to the kitchen area.

"A natural charmer you are, boy. I'm assuming you want your usual order? Unless you'd like me to make “ _The Winter Special_ ”." At this Jason perked up. A newfound curiosity lingering in his mind as it reeled over the information of a possibly new favorite of George's.

"The Winter Special? It got a different name — or is that all you could come up with?" George let out another laugh with a shake of his head right after.

"I'll take your enthusiasm for my name choice as a yes then, go sit down and I'll be out with your food in a few."

"You got it, George.” Moving to take a step back Jason had failed to notice the figure standing right behind him.

Jason startled. "Sorry—" But was cut off almost immediately afterwards. "It's fine,"

He stood about the same height as Jason, but with a more muscular build than him. Black hair that reached just above his ears, and eyes a deep shade of blue — he couldn't help but notice how sad they looked by the dark under bags that made its presence starkly known with his paled out complexion.

The man’s mouth opened but then quickly closed right after. He frowned the longer Jason stared at him, to which Jason was perplexed on whether or not he needed to say something else other than those two words.

Jason moved passed him with some hesitance and went to go take his seat, pulling out his book and trying to reel himself from the mans stare that still bore into him.

The guy did as he did, took his order and went to go take seat while he waited for his meal to come. What Jason didn't expect was for him to take a seat directly in front of him, and as soon as he did so Jason peered up from behind his book and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier." Jason found what he said strange considering the fact that he himself was the one to do just that, and not him. He also appeared more cheerful compared to the distant and mournful look he had on just a minute ago. Jason wasn't sure what he was trying to prove, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued — more so cautious now that he really put some thought into it.

"You've got it swapped. Pretty sure I was the one that did the bumping into you on accident." Jason smiled somewhat methodically and could see the man before him following in steed, albeit a bit hesitant.

"I guess..." Jason waited for him to say something else — to say _anything_ else — and when he didn't Jason started to feel awkward. From the shift of the guys shoulders Jason could tell he was feeling it too.

Jason cleared his throat to break the silence and placed his book down with the marker in place.

"Did you need something?"

"Oh!” The man jumped in his seat like he was shocked. “I just wanted someone to talk to while I eat. My names Dick by the way.” Jason mentally told himself it would be rude to find someone else’s name amusing so he forced his face to remain neutral.

"Mines Jason, nice to meet you I guess." That look flashed through his eyes once more, solemn grief that was so painstakingly apparent that Jason couldn’t help mirroring it back to him in concern.

"Everything okay? You're not being held hostage or anything, right?" The man — _Dick_ — chuckled at his words, surprised by Jason's assumptions but masking it just as quickly as it showed with a smile.

"No no, of course not." Jason figured the guy was just lonely if he put the fact that he went to him of all people for conversation. Not that there wasn't really anybody else in the diner for him to talk to that looked around his age much like Jason did. But Jason wasn't much of a conversationalist, given his more introverted nature.

"Good. Because I totally wouldn't have done a thing about it even if I could have." His words were meant as sarcastic but Dick looked to have taken it at face value and frowned.

"Kidding, of course." Jason mumbled, reaching towards his glass of iced water. Dick watched him carefully, shoulders less tensed and more relaxed now.

Another reason Jason avoids conversations with others: _he’s got a talent in making things awkward without meaning to do so._

"You like reading?" Dick asked. Jason nodded, and placed the glass back down. "Yeah, I enjoy it. I'll read when I can," Which is practically all the time. But Jason kept that part to himself. "even have my coworkers recommend me something every now and then once they see I'm finished with their last one."

Dick looked more interested at the mention of his coworkers. "Really? Where do you work? I'm gonna go ahead and guess..."He paused and placed a hand beneath his chin, eyebrows now furrowed to convey thought and Jason found it mildly amusing.

"A bookstore?" Jason blinked a few times and nodded. "Woah — yeah you guessed it. What gave it away? It wasn't just because of my interest in reading is it?" Dick chuckled almost forcefully.

"Some call me a _detective_ of sorts," When he said that he hardened his stare towards Jason, as if to see if he’d slip up at any moment now. Jason couldn't place his finger down for a reason as to why he was suddenly so skeptical of him, and the caution Jason felt from before came back.

"No kidding. Are you one? A detective I mean." Dick faltered and he directed his gaze elsewhere at Jason's question. "I'm an officer back in Blüdhaven, have been for some time now. Working to become a detective someday actually."

Jason's heard of Blüdhaven before. The sister city to Gotham herself — and another shithole that had a vigilante of its own. They called him Nightwing, and every now and then he's spotted here in Gotham working alongside the Batman.

Jason’s surprise went unnoticed and Dick went back to smiling.

"Ever been?" Jason shook his head. "Blüdhaven's pretty far from here. Anything interesting bring you to Gotham?"

A beat of suffocating silence wafted through them that caused Dick to flinch unexpectedly. Jason went to take back his question, worried that it was something private to him like a death in the family, but was cut off before he could do so.

"Family matters actually, something important came up thats got my attention for the time being. Everything's okay though," It sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself more so than Jason, but he wouldn't be calling him out on it anytime soon. "Or at least they will be."

When he looked over to Jason pleadingly, Jason was shifting in his seat again. "Sorry to hear, hope things work out with you and your family."

Dick closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, me too." It was a good thing George took this time to come in with his meal — not only just his but Dick's as well. An exact replica of his that had Jason realizing that they both ordered, “ _The Winter Special_ ”.

"Here you boys go," Jason smiled at him gratefully as did Dick. "Thanks George, looks good." George smiled back with fondness and then looked over to where Dick was sitting with a question in his gaze.

"This a friend of yours?" Dick looked up from his food with a twinkle in his eyes that left Jason's mind blank. He didn't have the heart to deny the claim so he sighed and nodded his head unsurely.

"Yeah,"

"A friend of yours is a friend of mine then, what's your name lad?" Dick, who at the moment looked more than pleased with himself after getting the title of friend, blinked up at George and then directly at Jason.

"Dick Grayson." Jason's hand flinched. A surge of pain shot through his skull that had him choking on a fry he had just started to swallow. George instantly looked to him with concern lacing his features, while Dick on the other hand squinted his eyes ever so faintly. Jason had to raise his hand and motion it in a dismissing manner to ease their concerns.

" _'M good_. Just need some water." George chuckled and turned back towards Dick who looked more preoccupied with Jason's state than he did with his current conversation with George.

"Well Dick, it's a pleasure meeting you. Do come back soon, I provide discounts to friends friends of both mine and Jason’s." Dick nodded along to his words — the smile brightening up his face again with a slight tremor.

"It’s a pleasure meeting you as well, sir.”

"Call me George."

"George.” Dick repeated, smile less shaky now. Seemingly satisfied with Dick's response George walked off and back into the kitchen area.

When George was out of view Dick turned towards Jason who now sat silently while eating his meal.

"Are you okay, Jason?" He asked, voice quieter than before. Jason looked up with an eyebrow raised, not having expected this level of concern. "Yeah? I just swallowed wrong, nothing serious."

Jason was sure there was more to that question than he was understanding, so he shifted topics.

"You should thank me though," Dick blanked at his words, mouth parting open in a gape. "I totally just got you a discount for some amazing ass food." Then he laughed.

"Thank you Jason, for the amazing ass discount then." Jason smirked at this words and filled his mouth with more of said food.

"Mhm, isn’t that what friends are for?"

\- - -

After his diner meal and after he made friends with the man called Dick Grayson — Jason had been getting ready to leave when he was abruptly asked for his number. Jason noted how panicked he sounded in the process, and felt bad after Dick explained how he wanted to contact him later on.

And when Jason explained to him that he couldn't since he didn't even have a phone in the first place,he then had to explain that he didn't need his help in buying one.

It took a few more minutes after the admittance of not having the phone for Dick to leave, but he did with some much apparent hesitance. His offer to buy Jason a phone himself was still on the table, and Jason was quick to shove it off.

It was after that conversation that had Jason realizing he made friends with a rich kid. Someone who’s never had to really worry about the money he spends — or someone who was just willing to give out cash to others for free in a way that screamed charity.

He'd be lying if he said the offer wasn't tempting. But accepting the phone would only make him feel more worse about it, guilty even, so he declined and told him that they could just meet back up at the diner some other time instead.

That brought Dick's frown into a full out smile, one that rivaled the sun itself as he agreed to come back here tomorrow at the same time as long as Jason wasn’t too busy with anything.

So now Jason had something else to do on his day off. It wasn't so bad, he told himself. Having his first friend since the coma and memory thing. But it did have him wondering if his friends before the memory loss worried about him. If they thought he had died — or if they even cared.

_They don’t_ , a part of him snarled, _so stop thinking about them and move on with yourself already._

As Jason was sulking to himself he skidded to an immediate stop at the loud whimpers to his left. When he turned his head he was met with a dark and murky alleyway, one that smelled of piss and rotten food.

He stood there for a moment unsure if what he heard was real until the whimpers started back up again. Jason’s eyes became wide with horror when he realized that those whimpers were resonating from the large and concealed dumpster.

His legs sprung into action — and soon enough the lid was opened, but no animal could be seen. As if noticing another presence the whimpers became louder, but now there was movement to go along with it.

Jason’s eyebrows furrowed as he picked up the rustling garbage bag, placing it down on the ground and taking out the pocket knife from his sweater. A knife he recently bought in cases where he needed to defend himself. But now here he was using it to help free an animal from a plastic garbage bag.

He was careful in using the blade, only tearing a small cut at the top and making sure it was at a careful enough distance away from the squirming animal. Once he did that he started to use his hands to do the rest.

As soon as the animal inside the bag was given a large enough opening for it to jump out it did. Jason was surprised to see a white ball of fluff pounce on him right afterwards. So much so that he was forced onto his back with a huff of air leaving his chest from the initial shock of it all.

The dog couldn’t have been older than a month, which would make them a puppy. It was obvious that the pups fur was meant to be a more vibrant shade of white than what it currently is.

_A bath would do wonders for it._

Not only was it dirty, but after giving it a closer inspection it was also extremely malnourished.

_A meal to fill..._

Jason lifted the dog up then back down onto his lap where they wagged their tail happily, blue sapphire eyes staring up at him innocently so that made Jason wonder why they trusted a stranger like himself so much already when they should really be resenting all humans for putting them through such an awful experience.

_...to fill her up would help put his mind at ease._

She couldn’t stay out here. His house was only little ways from where they are now, so housing her for the time being would be the sensible thing to do.

“C’mon pup, I’m taking you home to get you cleaned up.” She barked, and kept wagging her tail even after she was lifted back up and into Jason’s arms.

A warm and fuzzy static swarmed around his heart that had Jason holding himself back mentally from gushing at the puppy in his arms. He was still in public, and his pride restricted him from doing such thing.


	5. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finds himself getting too attached to the white ball of fluff — and the shenanigans that pursue as result.

_Wind brushed into his hair, leaving tangled knots as Jason was defenseless against its wrath. Feet dangling and hands gradually growing tired by the minute, he realizes something with great apprehension._

_And suddenly the wind wasn't all that he was hearing — it was the pulse in his ears as well._

Bu- _dump_. Bu- _dump_. Bu- _dump_.

_He willed himself to try and focus on that. Because focusing on that was far better than thinking about the distance between him and the pavement he's soon to meet._

_His left arm was injured, apparent by the blood soaking through his favorite brown leather jacket. Not only was he injured in more places than one, but his energy was quickly depleting as well._

_When Jason looked up the sky blurred. When Jason looked down black tendrils began to swarm — increasingly growing larger the longer Jason directed his gaze at them._

What... is that?

Bu- _dump_. Bu- _dump_. Bu- _dump_.

_Whispers. They whispered to him his name. It sounded like a lullaby, soothing his nerves but like a siren called for him to go into their arms for them to consume._

Who is that?

_Jason was very much tempted to let go at this very moment for more reasons than one. The black tendrils wanted him — no, they needed him. Their voices that continued to call his name were starting to trick his mind into thinking that he needed them too._

Bu- _dump_. Bu- _dump_. Bu- _dump—_

_"Jason!" A voice shouted. Jason startled enough that his already shaking fingers locked. But when he looked away from the black tendrils a sob ripped through his throat and was let out like a roar._

_"It's okay—you'll be okay, just hold on I'll get you off of there!" The man approached, but his voice was incomprehensible. It sounded like he was speaking through a phone, but with a lot more static and background noise. Even so, the panic that laced his tone clear even to Jason who had no idea what he looked like or frankly, even sounded like other than what he's currently hearing._

_An explosion sounded off. Both Jason and the man approaching steadfastly froze and looked off into the direction. A large fire with a plume of smoke emitted from a building just a block down._

_The man was all of a sudden in front of him. His hands were placed above Jason's as he started speaking out commands._

_Jason nodded and went to follow through, but as soon as he moved his arm in the air to grab onto his — his leg was grabbed from below._

_The tendrils, how could he have forgotten about them? They called out to him louder this time. Jason tried to ignore them in an attempt to get away from the ledge but hesitated the moment something cold yet warm at the same time slithered it's way up his ankle._

_Jason shook his leg and kicked it in a frantic motion, trying to deter whatever had a hold of him and praying to whatever gods there were to let him have some peace. Because ohgod anything would be better than what he's living now._

_He stopped trying to fight it however when his mind became all the less fuzzy. Pieces that were long discarded had begun to reform — and he needed those pieces almost as much as they needed him._

_When Jason looked back up at the man he realized how much less blurred he was now. The familiarity in their touch and presence had started to pull at the back of his mind like a tight leash reaching it’s extended length._

_But it scared him. Because getting too close would only cause him more pain, he remembered. Not only did this man and the others bring him pain, but he did to them as well._

_They wouldn't need him. They don't need him. The only thing that truly needs them are the black tendrils below, and Jason knew he needed them as well._

_And then he was falling._

_"Jason—!" Black hair. Black mask with white eyes. A black suit with a blue bird insignia on the front. Reached out to him but it was for naught._

\- - -

Jason startled awake and immediately started to take in his surroundings. His breathing — he was hyperventilating. The tips of his fingers had begun to numb with a tingling sensation due to the lack of oxygen, but that only caused him to panic more.

His mind still replayed his dream to him, picking up on key points he thought important and trying to process all that he had just seen.

The last shot in his dream consisted of a man dressed like those vigilantes he sees all over the news. Albeit the voice also becoming more clearer to Jason, his overall character was still vastly unknown and left a mysterious air to it all.

But Jason knew him. And the man knew him too.

Taking a deep breath in he held it for three seconds, then exhaled for two. Repeating this process until feeling in his hands and arms returned, he directed his attention towards the lump of fluff at the end of his bed.

The puppy was laying on its back, legs straightened into the air stiffly with her tongue sticking out lazily. Jason worried for a second if she was still alive or not — he's never seen a dog sleep like that before. But his worries were quelled when he focused in on her breathing and realized she was snoring as well.

After deducing that the puppy was in fact, still alive, Jason checked the time. It read, 7:56. And seeing as it's not too early to start his day he removed the covers from his legs and torso and shakily sat himself up.

The puppy huffed annoyedly at the slight disruption in her sleeping and shifted positions so she was fully faced away from Jason. When her snoring started back up again Jason let out a quiet chuckle.

"Good morning to you too, pup." Jason sat there for a moment, mind still reeling over what he saw until eventually he reached into his nightstand and grabbed out his journal. Flipping through the pages he opened the next blank one and started writing.

Many things that clued to his past were just given to him. And if he could solve the questions he had then he'll most have likely just revealed a huge chunk of who he was in the process as well.

For example: _why was Jason Todd dangling from a building? Why did another one explode? And the vigilante that came to save him — he knew who Jason was. But how? And why did Jason know him too?_

Vigilantes are just something everyone in everywhere no matter where you lived. They were people that dressed up and kicked some ass whenever they felt the need to. It’d be hard to forget someone quite like them, but obviously not too hard if Jason’s managed to do it. So maybe that's how Jason knew him, and maybe it wasn't the first time he needed saving and that vigilante happened to be there to do just that.

Stopping his writing Jason tried to think over who that vigilante was. Black hair, and a black suit with a blue bird insignia on the from that stretched to his arms.

He'd have to look into it when he got the chance to. He still had multiple newspapers discarded somewhere around his dining table so it wouldn't be that hard to find an article on the masked man when the chance arrives.

\- - -

"Are you hungry?" Jason was in the middle of making breakfast for himself when a small animal prodded its way in between his legs and on top his feet.

The puppy looked up at him, then opened her mouth in a pant.

"Thirsty too I'll bet. Just give me a sec okay?" Something in the back of his mind laughed at him for speaking to the dog like it actually understood him. Calling him childish as well, but Jason spared it no mind and instead reached over to a cooled off strip of bacon and threw it to the ground.

The reaction was instantaneous. The poor bacon strip didn't even have the chance to know what Jason's floor felt like — or get to know her — before the puppy jumped up and absolutely devoured the food.

And after she was done, which was just a couple seconds later, she was wagging her tail with that same panting for more.

_Is that just what dogs do when they’re excited?_

Jason sighed, and threw another piece down. He had plans to bring her in today, find her a home that could actually take care of her. But he's finding himself already getting too attached. Such a small little thing, too innocent to understand the terrors that have been done to her, and how a normal traumatized dog should react.

Yet here she is, ever the trustful of Jason as long as he doesn't force her into a plastic bag and dumpster like her previous owners.

Jason grimaced at the reminder. The fact that people could be so heartless and cruel to something that didn't even deserve it irked him.

But Jason was brought out from his vengeful thoughts when the puppy propped itself up on his legs and began to stretch, her mouth now opening wide open with a yawn — and then she whined. Her paws tickling his leg as she continued to beg for more.

"I can't give you any right now sorry. It'll burn your mouth, pup.” She didn't understand him of course and just kept whining. Jason cooed at the sight and bent down to scratch behind her ear. She leaned into the contact and ceased her whines. Blue sapphire eyes now closed as her mouth parted once more to go back into panting.

Jason's new plans for the day? Go to the pet store to get her all the supplies that she'll need. Today's his payday, and he'd actually had plans to either go shopping for warmer clothes or finally buy himself a phone. But now all he wanted to spend his money on was the little pup leaning into his hand at the moment.

She smelled like his shampoo, he noted. He'd have to remember to get her proper grooming supplies as well. God knows how much fur she'll track into the house if she isn't given a good brushing. Not to mention her breath — ohgod her breath was putrid. Not that he's blaming her, she just really needs one of those dog sticks that helped control the odor.

And a collar too, she'll need that for sure incase of an emergency where she gets lost. But then came the next task after that. Her name. Jason needed to pick out a name for her but _what_ —

"Ghost." Just kidding he'd already had a name picked out for her and ready by the time he started breakfast. It was a name of a wolf in a book he's reading and the name suits her almost perfectly.

He's sure when she gets older she'll be a giant. With the right amount of care — and love — she'll grow to be to his waist at the least.

While thinking all of this over Jason realized he'd missed one crucial fact. He had thought his schedule to be freed for the day, but then the face of the Grayson boy popped up and suddenly Jason was exhaling an exasperated sigh.

"Hey Ghost," Started Jason. "Think George'll let you in his diner?" She licked his hand and Jason smiled.

"Something tells me he’d let you slide even if it’s not allowed.”

\- - -

By the time lunch time rolled around, and by the time he willed himself to get off his couch to get up and get ready to go out to eat Ghost was following him around like a, well, a ghost.

He'd dubbed it, " _haunting_ " in a way to be funny. It was then Jason remembered with a faint flash on pain that he hates puns. And then he swore to himself to never make one again.

Maybe his past self isn't so alien after all.

\- - -

Jason made sure to wear his biggest coat so Ghost could easily slip inside and move around without feeling too contained. He worried that maybe her trauma would recenter by going out with this tactic. And then he wondered if she even had trauma with being confined to tight spaces like he did.

Wait— _did he?_ Something in his chest became heavy at the thought as he remembered that he did.

Groaning aloud Jason cursed at himself for remembering something that he definitely could've lived without knowing. His claustrophobia.

He's glad Ghost doesn't have that though. In fact she seemed happy to be closer to Jason — a bit too close since her nails hadn't been cut yet. And she was oddly content with nipping at his shirt every now and then that he had to physically restrain himself from flinching in public whenever she would.

"Ghost stop.” He whisper-shouted to her in his coat. Relieved that no one was around to see or really pay him any attention since they had other things to do.

His demand was ignored as she nipped at him again. Jason shifted uncomfortably.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

\- - -

How had he not seen this sign here before? In front of Jason on the door to George's diner had the words displayed in bright red font, " _No Dogs Allowed_ ".

Now Jason would have to be extra careful. More sneaky than he already would've been in fact. It added onto his nerves as he pushed through the door with the signature jingle noise from above.

George greeted him happily and Jason greeted him back. Then Jason scanned over the seats and found Dick staring right at him. Once their eyes met Dick waved and smiled. Jason walked over to his table and sat down with a smile of his own.

"Sorry am I late?"

"No not at all, I came here a few minutes early actually. You're right on time." That's a relief. Jason knew he'd have to cut their time together short though, and explaining his reasonings as to why would be a struggle.

"How have you been?" Dick asked. Jason's thoughts went to the puppy bundled up in his coat and twitched.

"Uh I've been good. Busy actually. What about you?" If Jason remembered correctly Dick was having problems with something related to his family. While he did say he'd have it figured out soon that didn't necessarily mean that everything would be okay.

Dick furrowed his brows before going back to his neutral state of half smiling.

"Things have been gradually getting better, we've been hearing a lot of good things recently more than the bad, but I'm not so sure it'll stay that way for long." Jason frowned. Someone they loved probably was really sick then. Or perhaps they got into an accident much like he'd had?

"Geez. I've said this before but I do hope things work out man."

"Do you have a family Jason?" The question caught him so off guard that his shoulders shot up to his neck. _Did he?_ He didn't know. But how does he tell someone that he has amnesia and doesn't remember a thing about his past? As easy as it would sound it's not when you're put in the shoes of said person. There's a certain amount of shame that came with the admittance of not remembering, shame and guilt if he put it into words.

"It's... it's complicated." Was his brief reply. He didn't want to look up from the spot he was focusing on to see his reaction.

"Sorry I hope my question didn't make you uncomfortable or anything.”

"No it's okay, like I said it's complicated. My family situation, I mean." At the mention of family Ghost began to stir from her slumber.

"If you need anyone to speak to about it you could always talk to me." Jason looked up at those words and watched Dick's expression soften. "I know we've... just met recently but I hope we could come to trust each other."

Ghost nipped at his shirt and Jason folded into himself with a grunt of pain. Dick was up from his seat in an instant judging by the loud scraping he heard. 

"Jason? What happened?" _What happened?_ Ghost decided to bite somewhere sensitive is what just happened. And it stung like a bitch too.

Jason unfolded himself and shifted Ghost in his jacket. Dick's gaze shifted from the squirming spot in his coat and then back up to Jason with squinted eyes.

"I can trust you right?" Dick nodded immediately, worry encasing his every fiber now that had Jason slightly feeling bad.

"Happen to know the best products to buy for a dog?" Dick blanked.

" _What?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the lovely comments! I do read every single one of them and I’ll reply if I can <3


	8. Camaraderie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Dick go to the pet store together and meet up with someone classified as the, “Animal Expert”. He seems oddly familiar — oh wait.

Jason sighed. "I've never taken care of a dog before," _That he's aware of_. Nothing familiar stirred in the back of his conscious at the act so Jason's come to the conclusion that taking in Ghost is a first for both versions of himself. "and I'm not that sure on what to get her."

Ghost began to squirm inside Jason's coat again. When he looked inside Ghost had her tongue sticking out, warm breath fanning against his chest and face as he smiled down at her fondly. He's sure if Ghost had the space to she'd be wagging her tail back and forth rapidly.

Dick was both bewildered and amused at the situation Jason got himself in, but surprisingly nonchalant about it as well.

"So you're telling me," Dick started, tone teasing. "that you have a dog in your coat right now? And she's just okay with that?" Jason thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. If Ghost ever showed signs of being uncomfortable then Jason would've taken her out immediately and choose to find some other way to keep her hidden from the public eye.

"She hasn't showed any signs of wanting to be let out yet. She actually seems pretty comfy in there biting at me whenever she can." Jason half joked. Dick made an “ _ah_ ” noise and kept his eyes trained on the area Ghost is currently resting at.

"You said she?" Dick asked, although it was obvious he knew the answer already. "What's her name? And now I’m curious on how you two met.” Jason started to wonder what would've happened if he hadn't been there to rescue Ghost. If somehow no one noticed the small puppy crying out for help, would she still be alive at the moment? The onslaught of awful scenarios playing through his mind greatly dampened his mood.

"Her name's Ghost. And I got her out of some dumpster down by my place last night. Some asshole put her in a trash bag and sealed it shut so she couldn't get out." Dick's eyes widened, and then became a pointed glare.

"Did you find out who did it?" Jason shook his head, hand subconsciously going atop Ghost's ahead to both placate himself and the pup both.

"No, not yet." Dick pursed his lips in careful thought. "Do you have plans to find who did it? If so I know someone that could help." At this Jason looked up from Ghost and towards Dick.

"Oh yeah? who?" Now Dick was smiling again, all traces of anger from before vanished in an instant.

"His names _Tim_. He's really smart and dare I say, even more of a detective than I am." Jason blew out a whistle but regretted it right after when Ghost became overly excited at the sound. He chuckled and placed his hand back on top of her head. Dick watched with a softened expression and vaguely smiled.

"Another detective? Geez who's next, your _dad?_ " When Dick gave him a look Jason made a face.

"I was totally kidding."

"Well that's besides the point. Dog supplies you said? I think I know someone who can help with that also." It seriously baffled Jason on how many people this guy can call on to help whenever he needed it.

"Tim?" Dick shook his head at Jason’s guess. "Nope, someone else. They basically specialize in all things animals so I'm sure they can help you get all the best and most luxurious items for Ghost."

It also made Jason feel a tad envious. He wishes he had people that cared for him as much as they do for Dick. Said man is starting to seem rather untouchable. And the more time he spends with him the more intimidated he becomes by his very presence.

"Cool, maybe another time then. I'm gonna have to cut this meeting short though I need to go and pick up some food for her A.S.A.P." Dick startled in his seat a bit and stood up the same time Jason did.

"Wait! Can I come with you? I can help pick out the right brand she’ll need." As Dick asked this he pulled out his phone and started frantically typing.

"Sure? Just nothing too crazy she's still only a pup after all." When Dick put his phone back in his pocket he smiled somewhat anxiously.

"Of course!"

"Nothing too expensive either, my paycheck's coming in late so I'm a bit low on cash." A mischievous glint glistened through Dick's eyes that had Jason on the wary.

"That's alright, I'll pay." Jason's eyes widened, his free hand going up in a dismissive manner almost instantly while his other rested just below Ghost to keep her steady in his coat.

"Didn't I already make it obvious the first time that I don't like others buying me stuff?"

"Yes, but you didn't like the idea of me buying stuff specifically for you. I'm talking about Ghost here, I'll be buying her things at the pet store not you." Jason groaned aloud and shook his head in disbelief. This guy was really something if not persistent and stubborn.

"Unless you want me to get you a doggy bone too?" Jason's face flushed and then flushed even more at being caught off guard.

"You're an idiot..."

"Believe it or not I used to get that a lot." Dick's face fell after that, and Jason made no action to comment about it.

"I'd believe it."

\- - -

By the time they were out the diner and a block down Jason took Ghost out from his coat, that garnered even more cooing from Dick.

"She is way too cute!" Jason rolled his eyes playfully and adjusted his hold on her. With more space for her to move around now Ghost's tail began its rapid wagging.

"You wanna hold her?" Dick nodded his head eagerly and held out his hands for her.

"You do know how to hold a dog right?" Dick looked towards Jason as if he had just spoken the most bizarre words ever spoken to man.

"Of course I know how to hold a dog. Whoever doesn't hasn't held one before, and I'm not about living that sad life." Jason chuckled.

"All the people who physically aren't able to or have dog allergies are offended right now." Dick raised Ghost into the air, just above his head.

"It's a good thing we aren't one of them then." When a crowd of people walked by Dick said something along the lines of " _Simba_ " and how Ghost is the one and “ _True King_ " that had Jason flushing in embarrassment again.

"Cut it out dude! You're embarrassing us!" Dick laughed evilly and kept Ghost raised in the air. She was definitely loving it.

"Ghost doesn't look embarrassed! Isn't that right Ghost?" When Dick lowered her back down to his chest Jason reached over and took her from his arms rather forcefully.

"You've officially lost your Ghost holding privileges." Dick pouted. "How do I get them back?"

"You don't." Dick laughed, and then a comfortable silence passed through them.

"What does she eat then? If you don't mind me asking. You just got her right? So I'm guessing you just gave her food off your plate."

"Truly the detective here," Jason joked. "But yeah, I fed her the meat from my dinner last night and even gave her a shit ton of bacon this morning. It's a wonder how such a small thing can eat so much."

Dick seemed to have a lot of questions now all of a sudden. Not that Jason minded, it helped keep a conversation going. Definitely not one of Jason's strong suits.

"Aww how sweet of you! So you cook then? What do you usually make?" Jason cringed. "I'm not the best at cooking, but I usually make what I can from the cookbooks my neighbor lent me."

Said cook books were damaged and yellowed with age. But recipes are recipes he supposes, and they've helped him this far.

"Your neighbors sound lovely." They're actually anything but. Jason reminisced on the time the couple from a few flights of stairs up had a screaming match about " _Jeremy's drug addiction, and how it's ruining their relationship_ " and then the multiple sounds of glass breaking. Safe to say he never did hear from them again and a week later a new and more tamed couple moved in after the repair men finished their work.

"Something like that." Another pause. But this one came off as more stifling then all the others.

"I-I was actually wondering if you wanted to join my friends and I for a dinner," Jason was caught off guard again and snapped his head to look at Dick — who had his hand behind his neck and was avoiding eye contact.

"It's on Wednesday. Some of ou—" Dick coughed then cleared his throat."— _my_ family members will be there as well. I'm sure they'd all like to... meet you." Had the sky been this dark before or after they left the diner? _Wow is that a star?_ Those are always a rare sight to see in Gotham given its awful air pollution.

"Really? I mean, we just met. It's not like we're super close or anything. I wouldn't want anything to be awkward..." These were the types of conversations Jason hates the most. They always felt more drawn out, and more dramatic then what they really were.

Dick smiled. "You wouldn't be making anything awkward I promise. You can even bring Ghost, I'm sure Dami and the girls would love that." Jason took note of the people he mention.

"I'll think about it." Dick slowly nodded in understanding. The air was still tense for a moment; and suddenly the fur beneath his fingers became somewhat more noticeable now as did everything else around them.

\- - -

Both Jason and Dick had decided walking would be better considering the pet store wasn't too far in the first place. But it still came as a surprise when the person Dick had called over to help with the supplies was there before them, looking down at his watch and then towards them with a glower.

"You two sure took your time." Jason blinked. Then blinked again.

" _Kid?_ The kid from the book store?" Dick looked towards him with levity evident in his smile. Said kid — who Jason remembered as _Damian_ — squinted his eyes and gave him a single nod.

"I have a name. In case you've forgotten that too it's Damian." Dick nudged Damian's arm with his elbow and changed conversation topics faster than Jason could even comprehend the weight behind his words.

"Supplies! We're here for supplies. Damian what would we be needing to get Ghost here? She's been living on the streets for who knows how long and will be needing a whole lot of different things." Dick spoke this while walking through the entrance. The others followed tail, and upon entering was hit with the strong smell of pet food and other anonymities.

" _Tt._ Todd hand her over, I need to give her a thorough inspection first." Jason begrudgingly obeyed and gave Ghost over to Damian. It was odd seeing the kid who's always so serious soften considerably with Ghost in his arms.

But then his face twisted into something nasty and he shot Jason a look that was both horrified and disgusted.

"What did you use to bathe her with?" Jason shrugged. "My shampoo?" Damian held her tighter to his chest now.

Dick stood in front of them like he'd just walked in between an argument he had no right in being part of and slowly walked away from the conversation.

"You _ignoramus dunce!_ The pH levels in humans are vastly different from that of a dogs, no less a puppy." Jason's eyebrows furrowed, not bothering to even try and understand the name he was just called and instead focused on the other details.

"So I'm guessing you're not a fan of my coconut smelling goodness?" Damian's lips twitched for a split second and Jason wasn't sure if he was imagining the smile that almost made its way on the little brat’s face.

"I'm sure you won't be a fan of it either when you realize how acidic your shampoo is for Ghost's skin. She'll need to be bathed when you get home with products that are made for dogs, and not for humans that act like them." Jason could hear Dick snicker from an aisle down, and Jason would've found the situation amusing too if he wasn't currently being scolded by a short tween.

\- - -

"Ooh we should get this for her! She'd be the most stylish dog on the block!" Dick held up a pink and white tutu that had silver sparkles embedded into the clear lining. Damian and Jason both shared a look and said at the same time, _"No.” “Definitely not."_

Dick pouted again and went to go put it back. That must've been the third outfit he'd tried to get Ghost now, _and it was awful like the rest._

"Here I was confident only you could have the most peculiar taste in clothes, and somehow I must've forgotten Grayson's obsession over all things with polka dotted.” Jason snorted at Damians words and looked at him while smiling.

"Polka dots? Really?" Damian gave a curt nod of his head and grabbed at a bag of food after giving it a good read over.

"Make sure she’s given her three meals a day. Preferably at the times that best suit your schedule." Now that Jason thinks about it, how is he supposed to take care of Ghost when he goes back to work tomorrow? Or for the rest of the week in that matter.

"Would she be okay being alone when I head out for work?" Damian looked towards Jason with a glare.

"Of course not, she'd need a sitter for your time away." Jason quirked a brow.

"You offering?" Damian flushed a little, the action having been unnoticed if it weren't for the stores strangely bright lighting.

"Yes. It is not an offer but an order. I'm currently being homeschooled so taking care of Ghost should pose no problem for me." When Jason started to laugh Damian shot him a pointed look.

"What's so funny, Todd?" Jason shook his head.

"Oh nothing, just look at what Dick is bringing over." When Damian did he scowled.

"Ghost will not be wearing such an... obscene piece of fabric!"

\- - -

It took some time, an hour to be exact for the four of them to leave the store with all the supplies that Ghost will be needing. It was then too that Jason realized he and Dick should've just taken the car, it would've saved them the troubles of having to carry all the bags around.

"I'll call my chauffeur to come and pick us up. I refuse to walk all the way to Grayson's vehicle if it can be avoided." Grayson looked slightly offended at his words.

"Your chauffeur as in Alfred?" Damian made a, " _Tt_ " noise as if it was obvious. "Yes. Pennyworth will be picking us up here shortly."

"You know he prefers to be called by his name, Dami. I think he'd be offended if he heard he was being referred to as your chauffeur." Now it was Damian's turn to look offended.

"Don't be absurd, Pennyworth is not so easily offended."

Jason's head began to ache.

"You'd be surprised. The first time he found out what I ate for breakfast every morning I was worried I'd just shaven off a few of his years." The two continued bickering as the pounding in his head became more audible.

_Bu-dump. Bu-dump. Bu-dump._

"—did do that. His hair became a more vibrant shade of white after his visit."

There voices were starting to sound like they were underwater. Jason shook his head, beads of sweat beginning to form only to roll down the sides of his temples afterwards. His eyesight was gradually growing more blurred and the sound of Ghost barking infiltrated his hearing.

_"...why is Ghost... barking... Jason?"_

Black tendrils swarmed his vision, cooled his heated skin and tickled the flesh on his legs. Gooseflesh arose on his arms —

"Jason? Hey, Jason!" Hands grabbed onto his shoulder and shook him from his stupor. When Jason looked up however — he startled back a step but firm hands kept him from moving any further.

"Huh?" Dick and Damian looked to each other, Dick with a more concerned expression while Damian on the other hand had an analytic look to his eyes.

The bags they were carrying before now rested on the pavement, Ghost stopped her barking and sat in front of Jason without wagging her tail this time. She looked almost... _sad_.

Jason had to blink a few times to make sure what he saw a moment ago wasn't just a trick of his eye.

" _Er—_ sorry did you say something?" Dick did a quick look over Jason, as if seeing if he had any injuries that would cause him to act in any different sort of way.

"Yeah I asked if you were feeling okay? You look really pale." Jason could still faintly see it on Dick’s face, and it made him sick to his stomach with dread.

"I'm good, yeah, I'm good. I should really get home though, I think I'm just really tired from all this walking." Damian scoffed, finally bothering to give his two scents on the matter at hand.

"You've lost an incredible amount of weight Todd, I would not be surprised if you're starting to become sick as result." Dick glared towards Damian, and that seemed to shut the kid up.

"The kid just body shame me?" Jason asked incredulously. He didn't care all that much but he found teasing the kid whenever the chance arose was a whole lot funnier then not doing it at all.

"Don't worry about what he said, he just meant that you're looking sickly at the moment." Jason's sure that's not fully what he meant, but nodded along to his words anyways.

"We can have someone take a look at you if that's alright?"

"It's fine, seriously I'm okay." Shrugging off the hands on his shoulder with a lot more force than originally anticipated he hadn’t realized how much Dick refused to let go of him.

"Like I said a nap and some food will make me feel better." On cue a black expensive looking car pulled up in front of them. They spared Jason another look and then grabbed for the bags.

"If you need anything let me know, okay?" Jason nodded, voice caught in his throat.

When Dick smiled somewhat apologetically he walked over towards the car and opened the trunk with a frowning Damian in tow.

It was then Jason also realized what he saw may have been a trick of his mind, but it still provided the missing details that have been sought out after for some time now.

Black domino masks with whited out eyes. Jason's not sure how he didn't notice it sooner, but Dick's voice is the same as the vigilante's that he dreamt about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still really new to writing for this fandom so sorry in advance if my characterization is a bit off :(


End file.
